mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Isfan/Rare Collection: Nearly Complete!
So there are 36 Rares available for us to collect at present. While there are some rares that we know of that we cannot obtain (Eyengel, Sueki Suezo, Guruzado V), and there are rares that we haven't even seen yet (Tiger's rare, Piroro's rare, 2 of Zan's 3 rares, etc), most of the Rares are currently available. Three days ago, on October 26th, Cat-O'-Lantern was made available. This brought the total Rares we can have from 35 up to 36. And in the days since then I've made amazing progress on my collection. I am now up to 29 Rares, meaning there are only 7 I do not have on my ranch/freezer. Four of these I have disks for now. So when the event started, I began to generate disks I hadn't before. Lessie Orca, Nutcho, Surfana, and Devi were all added to the list of collected. I actually had a few of Lessie Orca and Nutcho. Still do, even after generating a bunch. I also managed to get 8 copies of Gadgeter G in the Friday tournaments (get a disk from F3, class up to F2, repeat. Can get up to 3 disks from 1 monster per week.) But I've made more progress than just those 4. On the 2nd day I managed to get Cat-O'-Lantern. However, just before that I also successfully got Mewbear! Both Rare Mews within an hour of each other. Much fun~ Yesterday I had more excitement. In the morning I got to 100 Witch's Hats, which is the final mission for Hats, and got a Chaos Dragon mystery disk! I was also making more Gadgeter G's to bounce of Mewbear, because I really like Mewbear's stats, and when my Gadgeter G retired I found the Mewbear I was bouncing off of was pulled from freezer. Looking around, I saw a Magic Banana, so I threw Gadgeter G against that instead and it came back a Magic Banana! =D Shortly after getting MB, one of the monsters I sent to Torres Mountain finally managed to get a Disk of Geemo! I also got Akashic that night, but it's a story that needs more than a sentence. Akashic was a monster that gave me much trouble. I took Akashic during the Devil Island event and bounced it off a Chaos Durahan. I think the odds were 17% for losing my Akashic.. and well.. I did. Since then I found someone with an Akashic and asked if they would leave it frozen for me to try and get it back. She was so nice, she did.. for weeks... I sent about 16 incompatible generics against Akashic (12% odds with orb, about 1 in 8 chance) and never got it back. Since this event started, I've been doing a lot with Rares. Every Nutcho and Lessie Orca (except one Orca I used for Mewbear.. first try, lucky me!) went to Akashic. Because they were incompatible rares, they all had 75% to stay the same, 25% to become Akashic. Basically an average of 1 in 4 to be Akashic. I even used some orbs to raise the chance on a few to 30% and 35%, but not many. Still, I finally got Akashic, but it took umpteen tries with rares. To get it, last night I tried 3 Lessie Orca's back-to-back! The third one finally got it. I didn't even raise that one to retired.. I just got it to 1year exactly and combined it, it wasn't even an adult yet. And I was so relieved to see that one came back as my lost rare, YAY!! =D So this morning I woke up and had sent a couple monsters to Volcano #3. My Lv15 Proto Zero was the first to find me a Mahjong Colo! I was so excited! Except Proto Zero was Lv15, and Mahjong Colo was Lv17. I thought I had at least confirmed the area had the rare monster, and I'd send stronger ones later.. except after losing Round 1 my Proto Zero won the next 3! My Lv15 Proto Zero got Mahjong Colo's Mystery Disk while 2 levels down! =D So now I'm up to 29 out of 36 rares to get. I need 7 more. I have disks for Pandibaku, Geemo, Mahjong Colo and Chaos Dragon. I do not have Disks for General Death, Woodie and Ornamengar. General Death I can get his disk by adventuring. Woodie and Ornamengar I can only get by combination. So I'll focus on getting those two by combination while trying to get GD's disk. And if I don't have his disk by the time I get Woodie and Ornamengar by combining, I'll try for him from neighbors as well. By next week, there is a good chance I could have a complete collection of Rares.. I wonder if anyone else has accomplished that before... Category:Blog posts